


Fear/Fearless

by acemartinblackwood (semnai)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (mild... tagging it just in case), (without the word mentioned), Ace Martin Blackwood, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Season 1, Tim respects other's boundaries and that's that, discussion of asexuality, setting boundaries in a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/acemartinblackwood
Summary: Tim wants to have a fun night out with Martin to help him forget about Jon; Martin is uncomfortable with this idea to say the least. Men hitting on him?Flirting?Yikes.
Relationships: (background), Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183
Collections: Aspec Martin Blackwood Week





	Fear/Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd
> 
> Written for Aspec Martin Blackwood Week for the prompt "S 1-2". 
> 
> I had this image in my head of Tim inviting Martin out to check out guys and Martin freaking out because it just doesn't work like that for him, which lead to this fic. I firmly believe Tim would be super respectful of how other people feel about stuff like this, and completely back-off if he senses someone isn't comfortable with things.
> 
> This fic is inspired by how I feel about this situation. I have used the excuse "I have to get to bed early" SO many times RIP me.

Martin couldn't stop glancing at the clock that hung on the wall behind Tim's desk. Time seemed to inch forward at a glacial pace, and as he chewed on the cap of his pen (and then immediately stopped because he didn't like the scowl Jon gave him every time he saw), he wondered if the clock was broken. Or maybe it was a spooky clock that couldn't tell time properly and actually belonged in Artefact Storage.

As he contemplated checking with Sasha when she got back from the library, Martin was abruptly pulled out of his ruminations by a hand on his back, causing him to jump in his seat slightly.

"Got somewhere to be?" Tim asked, grinning like he knew something Martin didn't. 

As much as Martin enjoyed Tim's company, he could sometimes be a little too… chaotic for Martin. Martin squinted suspiciously at him. "Tim, I  _ told  _ you to stop sneaking up on me."

"Don't know what you mean," Tim said nonchalantly with a shrug. " _ Anyway _ , what's up? If you throw the clock anymore looks, Jon might get jealous."

Martin flushed. "I dunno what you're talking about. I just, um, was checking to see if it was 3 yet. To, you know, make tea."

" _ For Jon _ ?"

" _ Tim _ ," Martin pleaded, in a strained whisper, before taking a breath, "I don't know what you're implying," he said, as primly as he could manage. "I just like doing nice things for others every once in a while."

"Nice things, huh? Well some people don't appreciate those nice things like they should." He eyed Martin up and down, in contemplation. Martin was starting to feel a faint panic; nothing good could come of this. "You know what you need? A night out. Yes! You, me, out at a bar. I can introduce you to some guys who would love your tea. …Among other things." And god help him, but Tim _winked_. Martin wanted to melt into his seat, disappear under his desk, flee the room.

"Ha -- hah. Um. As--as fun as that sounds," Martin sputtered, now in full blown panic, as he wracked his brain for an excuse. "I, hm, I have to be in bed early…"

"Oh no, no no no, not tonight you don't! It'll be fun, Martin! You and me, a couple of drinks, scoping the place out. You just need to meet more guys, and I know the  _ perfect  _ place for it." 

Tim sounded so eager. Martin worried his lip. Hanging out with Tim would be fun, and he'd clearly be making Tim happy by agreeing, but... Martin couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable and awful it would be with Tim trying to wingman him and, god, he'd have to? What? Talk to people he barely knew? Who would be hitting on him… probably? Flirting? Martin held back a shudder. 

Martin considered his options. He could agree, and they would probably both end up having a painful, bad night out. He could turn him down, sticking to his excuse, and make Tim feel bad. Or…

"Tim, I… I'm not sure… Well..;" Almost imperceptibly, Tim's face fell.  _ Christ, Martin, out with it. _ "Itdoesn'tworklikethatforme."

Well, good news, instead of looking disappointed, Tim simply looked confused. "Eh, come again?"

Martin looked down at his desk, still biting at his lip. "I don't… I can't just go to a club and meet guys, it…" Martin braced himself. "I… don't get crushes. I don't just see someone and… and like them, you know? I, hah. I guess this probably sounds ridiculous. It's just, I don't feel comfortable going out and doing that, you know? It'll just be awkward and I'll disappoint who I'm talking to, and you, and--"

"Whoa, whoa hold on there, Martin." Tim looked around quickly, found a chair, and pulled it up so he was sitting next to Martin.

As the silence seemed to stretch, Martin glanced up, fear clawing at his chest, to see that Tim didn't appear angry. Tim wasn't laughing at him either; in fact, all traces of his previous brevity and boisterousness were gone. Instead, he looked thoughtfully at Martin, his hands resting on his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Martin," Tim said, stricken. 

Martin opened up his mouth and closed it, stunned for a moment, before responding. "It's fine, Tim, you obviously didn't know…"

"I made too many assumptions and acted like an arse. I… well," Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "You obviously don't have to answer, but I guess I really did misinterpret what's going on between you and, well, you know?"

Martin huffed, rolling his eyes to cover his embarrassment. "To be honest, I don't… hm. I don't really know? I may feel something but. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out."

Tim gave him a much softer smile than he was used to. "If you need anyone to talk to,  _ please  _ feel free to bug me. I'd be happy to listen, and I promise I won't be a complete idiot like today."   
  
"Thanks, Tim. I really appreciate the offer." Martin's eyes were getting all watery, so to dissuade himself from crying, he laughed. "I bet this wasn't what you were expecting when you came over here," he said.

"No, but it was good, and um. Important, you know? Listen, I  _ never  _ want to push you into something you are uncomfortable with. And I really do like getting to know you better."

Martin gave him a small smile, which Tim returned easily. 

"Tim, even though I can't do exactly what you, uh, previously suggested, it might be fun to go to a bar or something with you to have a few drinks and hang out. If, um, if that sounds like fun to you too?" Martin said, unable to make it not sound like a question.

" _ Martin _ , I'd  _ love  _ to. How about we meet at a bar that's across from my flat at around 7. You know my address right?"

Martin murmured an affirmative.

"Great!" Tim said, grinning and buoyed from excitement once again. "See you then!"

Martin smiled back, feeling a little lighter and nearly giddy, from Tim's easy acceptance at both his offer and his explanation.

Martin finally glanced at the time again and, realizing that it was finally now a little after 3, he decided he wouldn't ask Sasha after all about the clock. Maybe. But, _finally_ , it was tea time. He didn't want to keep Jon waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are my serotonin. Find me at my [Tumblr](https://acemartinblackwood.tumblr.com/) where I cry about JonMartin and ace things!
> 
> By the way, the title is due to how brave Martin was to speak up to Tim about not being comfortable about what Tim was proposing they do. I doubt I'd ever be that brave. But its fun to play around with what I would say if I trusted the person enough.


End file.
